


hold steady, come inside my word bubble

by okaycut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Pets, Romantic Soulmates, Sign Language, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, jeno is mentioned, the convo is mainly on ksl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaycut/pseuds/okaycut
Summary: doyoung is starting to become skeptic on the idea of soulmates.when someone turns eighteen, letters would start to appear on their left wrist ㅡ words indicating the first ones that their soulmate would say when they first meet.doyoung has been waiting all his life for words to appear on his wrists but to his horror, he turned eighteen but his wrists are as clean as a white canvas. he waited for years, believing that maybe his was just late to appear but he is now twenty-three and it still didn't show.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	hold steady, come inside my word bubble

**Author's Note:**

> hai! please note that i am no expert and so the details in this piece may not be as accurate but i tried my best to research :> also, this is unedit so there may be errors. 
> 
> i'm on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/ctrlmarks) yayy!

in a world where soulmates exist, there are three types of people; believers, skeptics and those who don't fall in these two categories ㅡ those who neither believe nor turn down the idea. doyoung has always been a believer of soulmates, his parents are the proof of it. his mother and father are childhood friends and later on found out that they are fated to be with each other. just like a plot of a best-selling novel.

as he grew older, doyoung is starting to fall on the other side of room. he's slowly losing faith in soulmates and starting to believe that even though soulmates really do exist, maybe there are people who have none, and he's one of them.

when someone turns eighteen, letters would start to appear on their left wrist ㅡ words indicating the first ones that their soulmate would say when they first meet.

doyoung has been waiting all his life for words to appear on his wrists but to his ~~disappointment~~ horror, he turned eighteen but his wrists are as clean as a white canvas. he waited for years, believing that maybe his was just late to appear but he is now twenty-three and it still didn't show. even his younger brother jeno has _딸기_ (strawberry) written on his wrist, so why doesn't he have one?

doyoung wakes up to a sound of a dog whimpering. he opens his eyes and searches where the sound is coming from. his pomeranian dog ㅡ coco is lying on the floor whimpering. doyoung quickly got up from his bed and pats coco. "hey sweetie, what's wrong? are you hurt somewhere?" he lifts coco into his arms and notices that the poor dog is shaking. _oh no, it must be bad. doyoung thought._ he lays coco down to her cushion and gets up to shower.

"good morning, son! it's a sunday, why are you up so early?" doyoung's mother greets him while preparing food in the kitchen.

"mom, i think coco is sick. i'm taking him to the vet today." doyoung said and sat down on one of the high chairs in the counter.

"oh dear, what happened? are you sure you can? aren't you tired from work? i can ask jeno to take coco instead." his mom says.

"it's fine, mom. besides, jeno won't wake up until noon. i heared him playing games until 3 in the morning." doyoung says as he forks a piece of omelette to eat.

his mother shakes her head. "that kid. i am close to grounding him. i keep telling him to tone down his video game playing."

"let him, mom. it's summer vacation and he worked hard last semester, he deserves some rest."

"you always let your brother get away from his doings. anyways, eat properly before you go. go to the table and i'll prepare your breakfast."

coco is a one year old pomeranian and doyoung just got her two months ago from his friend yuta. it's his first time taking coco to the vet because usually it's her mother or jeno who does.

in no time, doyoung and coco arrive at the clinic. it is still early and the clinic probably just opened so there are no other customers in sight.

"good morning, sir! how may i help you?" a man, wearig a white coat asks.

"my dog here is sick and she's been crying since this morning and she shakes too. i don't know what happened." doyoung says as he eyes the man's nameplate - _jaehyun_.

"oh okay, can you fill this form out first while i check your little cutie? what's her name?" jaehyun says as he pass a paper to doyoung and got coco from it's owner.

"she's coco." doyoung says. jaehyun with coco, proceeds to one of the table and the vet starts to check up on the dog.

as doyoung fills out the form, another customer arrives, a slim pink haired man whose face looks like it came out from a manhwa and he's carrying a cat on his arms. doyoung has always wanted a pet cat but his brother jeno is allergic so he never got to have one. the customer proceeds to the desk and stands beside him. doyoung stares at the cat and admires how cute it is.

"cookie." doyoung unconsciously muttered.

the man beside him quickly turns his gaze on doyoung. that made doyoung go back to reality and embarrassment fills his face. shock is visible in the man's face, his mouth went agape and his eyes grew bigger. doyoung regrets looking at the stranger's face because damn, he's cute. even cuter than the cat in his arms.

"oh sorry, if i have cat, i would name her cookie." doyoung flashes a shy smile and the man beside him also smiled but there's a hint of shock on his face.

doyoung finishes filling out the form then proceeds to the table where coco is laying down.

"she must've eaten something she shouldn't. we just need her to take some medicine, which you can mix in her food, then she'll get better soon." the vet says.

doyoung and coco left the clinic but the stranger's face stays on doyoung's mind.

\--

a week has passed and coco is much better already. she is as energetic as she could be and doyoung found out the culprit that made coco sick ㅡ his brother jeno who left his leftover chocolate on his table and coco was able to reach it and ate.

it's a thursday and doyoung is feeling low from all the papers he still has to work on for the rest of the week. he wishes it's weekends already so he can stay at home cuddling with coco and sleep in.

in his way to work, doyoung stops at a cafe and decided to get a couple of pastries and iced coffee. as he enters the cafe, doyoung is welcomed by a familiar face - that stranger from the clinic. the said stranger is sporting a green apron that cutely complements his pink hair, he is putting up some decorations on the cafe's glass wall.

doyoung gathered up his courage and went close to the pink haired man. "hey, you're that man from the vet clinic, right?" doyoung asks. the man turned his head to face doyoung and his face immediately flushes. he doesnt say anything instead, he bowed at doyoung and doyoung did the same. the man removed his gloves and fished his phone from his pocket, he typed a few things while doyoung stood there awkwardly. doyoung didn't know if the stranger ignored him and he should just go or not. the pink haired guy finished typing and flashed the screen infront of doyoung.

_hi, my name is taeyong. i am mute, it means i can't speak and i only communicate through ksl or through typing. sorry :(_

the stranger taeyong flashed an apologetic smile. doyoung figured out why taeyong hasn't said a word to him when they met at the clinic and earlier. his heart melts at taeyong's smile.

"hey don't be. it's fine. i'm doyoung. i know basic ksl, i picked it up from my cousin." doyoung flashes his smile and offers his hand for a handshake. taeyong took it and shakes his hand. taeyong's hand is as soft as doyoung imagined it ㅡ _way to be creepy kim doyoung._

taeyong does more sign language and doyoung can only pick a "thank you" from it.

"hey slow down, i only know the basic." doyoung let out a chuckle.

taeyong signs _sorry_.

"it's fine. can you teach me? so i could communicate with you better?" doyoung asks as he felt his cheeks burn. he didn't miss how the guy infront of him mirrors his action.

taeyong typed something in his phone. _only if you give me your number_.

that earned a wide smile from doyoung. taeyong offered his phone to doyoung and the latter accepted it typed his number. taeyong then saved his number ㅡ _doyoungie ♡_

that day, doyoung can't wash away the smile on his face. a certain pink haired guy is taking over his sanity.

later that night, taeyong texts doyoung and they both agreed to meet in the weekends. they talked about random things and doyoung can't help but find taeyong adorable. he wouldn't stop talking about his pets ㅡ he has 2 cats, fishes and a dog. they texted until two in the morning and doyoung is certain that he'll wake up with a headache later but he does not regret anything.

saturday came and doyoung arrived at the restaurant ten minutes earlier than their meet up time. his heart is beating so fast, he and taeyong have talked a lot and he felt like he knew the other for a long time already but meeting in person is different. doyoung is nervous that taeyong might find him unfunny or boring.

taeyong arrived sporting a striped long sleeve paired with a dark skinny jeans. _holy hell! how did the cutie taeyong become this hot?_ doyoung is sent back to reality when taeyong sat infront of him. the latter waved a hi and smiled prettily.

doyoung signs _you're here_. taeyong flashes a shock expression upon seeing doyoung's sign.

doyoung did another. _i studied hard for the past week just so i could communicate with you more_. he flashes a wide smile and taeyong blushes at the action.

 _then, i won't need to teach you anymore?_ taeyong signs.

 _i'm sure i could use a handsome teacher to teach me more_. doyoung flirts.

while waiting for their order, doyoung's eyes averted to taeyong's wrists laying on top of the table. he unconsciously placed his fingers over it and traced the word written. there's a tiny voice in his head that says taeyong has his own soulmate and doyoung doesn't. his face fell and taeyong must have noticed it so he put his fingers on doyoung's chin to have the latter to look up and stares at his eyes. taeyong tilted his head, confusion running down from this face.

doyoung signs. _sorry, i just realized that you have your own soulmate and they're probably waiting for you out there._

taeyong smiles and he signs. _silly_.

 _what? i'm probably taking much of your time instead of meeting your soulmate_. doyoung signs.

_silly, doyoungie. can you read what's written on my wrist?_ taeyong puts his wrist closer to doyoung. doyoung eyes the pink haired's wrist and read the word written on it ㅡ _cookie_.

realization hits him. his hand automatically went over his mouth as he realize what is happening. he remembered his and taeyong's first meeting. the pink hair. the cat. the name he muttered. _cookie_. he is taeyong's soulmate and taeyong is his. taeyong is the one he's been looking for all his life.

doyoung looks at taeyong and the latter nods. his eyes are watery and he got up from his seat to hug his soulmate sitting across him.

he is not soulmate-less after all. soulmates are real after all.

in a world where soulmates exist, there are three types of people; believers, skeptics and those who don't fall in these two categories ㅡ those who neither believe nor turn down the idea. doyoung has always been a believer of soulmates, _taeyong is the proof of it._

**Author's Note:**

> ksl means korean sign language. 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated uwu


End file.
